Prince Vorkken
Prince Vorkken is one of the official characters of The Wonderful 101. Personality An alien from the Rhullo comet, Prince Vorkken is an outlaw who formed the powerful, 100-member strong Guyzoch space pirate band, and now serves as their leader. Although in the past he was famed for his wisdom and kindness, he now blatantly disregards the existence of others and cares only about increasing his own power. Ever since the day the GEATHJERK slaughtered his people and destroyed his home, his life consists of traveling from planet to planet in search of skilled soldiers, whom he overpowers and forces into servitude, constantly increasing his forces; once he did so in the hopes of avenging Rhullo, but over time he lost sight of his old goals and became obsessed with accumulating power for its own sake (which may have been exacerbated further by GEATHJERK brainwashing). Vorkken has an exceptional understanding of the battlefield, a trait he has seemingly exhibited since birth. His Vanzen Suit, made by the most talented scientists on Rhullo, enables him to execute techniques equal to, or possibly superior to the Unite Morph: the Unify Morph. The Unify Morphs can be even further strengthened by installing complex, high-tech Unify Morph data in the high density holographic memory of V-Star, the autonomous information robot always by Vorkken’s side. His preferred Unify Morph is the Unify Boomerang, a potent energy boomerang that can hit enemies from afar and damage them again as it returns to him. Prince Vorkken is constantly observing the Wonderful Ones from the shadows with the intent to have the Wonderful Ones “bow to him" and recruit them into his band, whether they want to or not. Before long, he shows himself in front of the Wonderful Ones, aboard his ship, called,"The Meizerr", and he challenges them (mostly Wonder-Red) to a duel as if to show them his strength. When he first met them, Vorkken makes some mistakes without even noticing it, such as naming the planet "Dearth" instead of "Earth", and calling Wonder-Red "Blunder-Red". Unlike the Wonderful 100, he uses an ability called "Unify Morph", but acts the same when Wonder-Red's Unite Hand and Vorkken's Unify Hand collide. While this and two following duels prove to be inconclusive, he is defeated in their fourth fight by the Wonderful Ones with the help of his sister Immorta, after which it is revealed that the GEATHJERK had used his desire for revenge to brainwash him into acting as their puppet. After they save him from the nano-bioweapon Vaaiki released by Gimme, Vorkken pledges himself and his band to assisting the Wonderful Ones to atone for his crimes. In a running gag, when Wonder-Pink, especially Wonder-Yellow and Wonder-White, meet Vorkken for the first time (and Red through Green's second battle with him), Pink becomes infatuated with Vorken and dubs him "Vorkkie" in a "cutesy" and silly way. This one-sided attraction continues throughout the events of the game, although Vorkken himself does not appear to notice or acknowledge her crush on him. Appearance Trivia Category:Characters Category:Official Characters